Jaron Schreave
History Parents Erin Schreave, worked with The British Royal Air Force, serving also as a pilot of a B-2 Spirit aircraft. As a lady, she was respected by all the members of the military force. She was a strong, fierce and brave woman, being loved by everyone. Then, she met a new recruited soldier, Jason, who immediately fell in love with her for everything she was - beautiful, ferocious, clever and courageous. They became friends, and sooner became more than that. Jason started to keep visiting Erin in her house, giving presents such as chocolates, flowers, and a sword that has a blade which can shrink in its hilt. Erin kept the sword safe, admiring its beauty, never knowing she had the Sight and the weapon was made of Celestial bronze. After a year of their relationship, Erin bore a child, and named him Jaron, just after his father. After all that, Jason solemnly told Erin everything he was - that his real name wasn't Jason, that he was Zeus, the god of the sky and lightning that was normally heard in stories, that mythologies and legends were real. Erin believed him after showing some unnatural abilities, and he left instructions to her before he left and never to return. Before leaving, he gave Erin a bronze ring, and told her to give it to Jaron for protection from monsters when he grows up. Early childhood After two years, Erin decided to live in Long Island, New York with her sister, Cecily Dean. Their home was just near the forest, quiet and peaceful. Jaron, still little, easily adapted to his new home. Erin still had some thngs with her from Jason - who was really Zeus - and decided to throw them away to prevent Jaron from knowing him. As Jaron grew, Erin trained him, as she knew what was to become of her son. She trained him to use the sword given to her by Jaron's father, now knowing that she can see through the Mist and she can hold the sword itself. She still also used her Welsh roots as her son grew, making him have an unnatuaral British accent. Since then, Jaron dreamed to be like his mother someday and join the air force, where he can always feel the power of victory and the grace of the western winds. And he didn't even care knowing his father anymore, for he thinks he's a bad one because of his mom turning her back whenever he tries to ask who his father was - thinking that Erin doesn't want to talk about him because of really bad memories. Age 12, he became good in every skill taught by his mom using the sword. He lived a normal life, until one certain day came. First monster attack and Camp Half-Blood He was walking home, passing a road flanked by forests of trees. He was alone, even the roads were empty. Then a horrible, screeching sound filled the air. He looked around, scared, and pulled out his sword in full length. From the top of the trees, a crazed looking woman with bird wings swooped down and reached for him. Jaron almost didn't move in his spot, but training kept him alert. He moved away and slashed at the monster, cutting its head. It bursted into a shower of golden dust. He was too happy that moment for him to attend for some more. Another one lunged at him, claws extended. He was too late dodge, but a man came and killed it with a powerful jab on the side. More came, until both he and the guy finished just five of them. The man urged him to follow. Too stunned and didn't know what to do, he just followed it until they reached a camp in the middle of the woods. There, the guy introduced himself and said that he was a demigod and the monsters that attacked were harpies - half-women and half-bird. Jaron knew the word, and doubted everything he said - that he was a demigod, a son of a god, that he had unhuman abilities needed to improve and develop. They reached the camp, and the guy inroduced him to the others. Still, he didn't believe all of it was real. After three days of staying in the camp and still in doubt, Jaron tried to run away from the camp. He succeeded and went back home to his mother, who was sick worried about him. He told everything to Erin, and she became alert about everything since then. She remembered the ring Jaron's father had gave her. So she gave it to her son and told him never to remove it from his finger. Second monster attack and return to Camp Half-Blood No one came to bring him back. The ring protected Jaron for almost two years, a pretty lucky thing for him - except for another harpy attack, which calmed him down for there was only one. But one day, when he was to turn fifteen, he tried to wander one more time in the forest, which was just behind their backyard. He told himself not to go farther away. But he went farther away, curious on what may be there. Never noticing he was already out of sight from their home, a guy appeared in front of him. Surprisingly, he had legs of a goat, which made Karon knew where he was from. "I knew you were here," he said to him. "Come with me." Once more, he didn't want to go with the satyr. A heartbeat after, the sound of crunching leaves and crashing of little trees filled the air around them. From a few metres away, a large red ant appeared in view. "Myrmekes!" the satyr shouted. "Myr- what?" Jaron asked, but the satyr encouraged him to join attacking the single ant. Jaron drew his sword out and started slashing at it, warned by the satyr that it sprayed acid. Just a few minutes, they both killed it, smiling at each other. Then a familiar voice shouted Jaron's name. He turned and saw Erin running towards him and stared as she saw the dead ant, that turned into gold dust. With Jaron confused why she can see it as it was, Erin explained that she had the Sight, which the satyr agreed with. Erin, worried, told her son to go with the satyr, and told him, "I didn't want to let you go, Jaron. But you need to go back to the camp you've gotten into long ago. It's where you belong, okay?" She convinced him more and more until he agreed to. Jaron, knowing that his mother knew about this, also tried to believe it once he arrived back at the camp with the company of the satyr. A group of demigods saw him, including the one who led him in there before. Cheering that he'd come back, Jaron accepted the truth and trained to live with them. Physical Appearance Jaron has dark brown hair that curls on the ends and brown eyes. He stands at 6'2 and has a slight muscular build. He is handsome, having elegant features on his face that makes him more appealing to the eye. Personality On the outside, Jaron comes across as rude and arrogant, always utilizing his quick wit and sarcasm. He is aware of his good looks and uses it to get his way sometimes. But in reality, he is actually caring and would risk his life for the people he loves. He is also self-sacrificing. Word Bubble Possessions *A Celestial bronze sword (blade can shrink in hilt, allowing it to be portable) *A ring (protection from Zeus) Relationships Zeus Father of Jaron and god of the sky and lightning. He is also known as the ruler or King of Olympus. He is one of the Big Three, being a very powerful god together with his brothers Poseidon and Hades. Erin Schreave Mother of Jaron and a lover of Zeus. She worked with the British Royal Air Force as a soldier and pilot. She readily accepted the Zeus and his world. She trained her son with the sword given to her by the god and occasionally convinced her son to go to camp with a satyr. Cecily Dean SIster of Erin and aunt of Jaron who lives in Long Island, New York. She welcomed Erin and Jaron for they decided to live in New York from Wales. Skills and Abilities '''Note: '''3/6/9 powers locked Category:Summer June Category:Male Category:Cole Shoemaker Category:Brown Hair Category:6'1 Category:Children of Zeus Category:Jaron Category:Schreave